Waste of Time
by NymboDerp
Summary: Sena meets Kakei's parents for the first time, but it's otherwise known as the day that Kakei Shun revealed to his parents that he isn't as heterosexual as they thought he was. KakeiSena.


**A/N:** I love KakeiSena so much. Because of how it's probably not going to work out as nicely as I'd wish in **Diamond in the Rough**, I'm releasing all of my plot bunnies as one-shots or drabbles.

* * *

Kakei almost wants Eyeshield 21 to be a girl.

It would be so much easier for him to accept his attraction for Sena, knowing that the petit running back – so much smaller and frailer than his tall, almost gangly frame – was of the opposite sex.

For one thing, he wouldn't have to struggle with having to introduce the small boy to his parents, as the one he intends to have a serious relationship with.

His parents have never been much to harp on about Kakei getting himself a girlfriend, but he finds himself rather nervous under his parents' scrutiny.

His mother, from whom he inherited his eyes, pins him with a stern look, making him feel small and like a child again.

Maybe he's done wrong in choosing to bring Sena to his home, but he can't take it back now as a joke—he's too serious about Sena to demean him in that way. So he uncharacteristically fidgets in his seat, his stoic countenance all but gone under the combined stares from his parents.

"Kobayakawa Sena… is who you want to date?" His father asks for a third time, his voice fainter than the last time he asked. A look of perplexity appears on his features for the shortest of moments, and Kakei reaches underneath the table to grip Sena's hand, which is clammy with nervous sweat.

"I'm already dating him, dad… but yes. I want your blessing to continue dating Sena." Kakei corrects his father for the third time, feeling Sena relax ever so slightly beside him. He then adds a curt, "I don't intend on breaking up with him, even if you disapprove."

Kakei could see his mother let out a heave of air, looking older than she actually is. He actually feels his heart stop at the sigh. Despite his arrogant words, he still values his mother's words and presence in his life. He fears that whether or not she will decide that his sexuality will force a divide between them so great that their relationship would never be able to be repaired.

There is a moment of bated breath, and Kakei's cerulean eyes look strangely vulnerable. Sena looks at him worriedly, and Kakei can't help but feel a throb of fondness go through him. Sena really needs to stop being so selfless, and worry about himself rather than Kakei.

But he glances away from Sena to look at his mother again, his momentary amusement morphing into worry.

"… I see there's no other choice but to give both of you _our_ blessing," she says finally, a wry smile on her lips. She pats her husband's hand, looking upon him with sternness. There is confusion evident in his father's face, but a resigned acceptance.

It is only then that Kakei relaxes, a smile finally appearing on his features. Sena relaxes too, a sunny smile appearing on his lips when it seemed like the worst was over.

Sitting at the table in Kakei's household, Sena looks smaller than ever, especially when his barely 170cm frame is placed next to Kakei's towering two metres. It's adorable, really—Kakei doubts that anyone this small had ever passed through the front doors before. Well, discounting growing children, of course.

Even his mother just about hits 185cm, and he finds it hilarious whenever Sena stands next to her: he looks even younger, just adding to the effect that his baby face has.

Though really, he's rather thankful that Sena actually is that small: his smaller stature definitely sparks a maternal instinct within his own mother, who is just about half a head taller than his boyfriend.

"Well… why don't you two drink some tea? I'll get you two some snacks," his father suddenly speaks up, standing up and shuffling out of the room. He still looks confused, and Kakei's sure that he's using this as an excuse to get away for a while. His mother looks amused at his father's obvious puzzlement.

"I'll go join your father and talk to him… you two should head upstairs, and spend some time together." His mother suggests, warmth finally entering her voice. Sena looks momentarily wonderstruck, looking at her with wide eyes. "You two should have a few hours to spend playing games, or whatever it is you boys do."

Her smile – though fond – is mysterious as she stands up to follow her husband into the kitchen, which prompts Kakei to take Sena's hand and tug him to his feet. He seems almost impatient as he leads Sena out of the dining room and up the stairs.

Sena looks at him questioningly, and Kakei just shrugs it off with a candid, "I'll give you a quick tour of the house if you want… But we could just head up to my room."

His boyfriend's cheeks turn a bright red at the mention of his bedroom, and Kakei's lips twitch into an almost coy smirk.

"We shouldn't waste time that my mother gave us after all, Sena."


End file.
